


Romances and Dalliances

by hitagashi



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Pairings, Friendship, M/M, Multi, but not too graphic, by kinda gross means, maybe it's 5, there is orc death, there's also Arwen & Estel being friends with ALL THE DWARVES in chapter uhh 4, there's more char tags I could put but I am lazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-03 03:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitagashi/pseuds/hitagashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each dwarf has an elf (except the princes and the twins who share or Arwen and Estel who are friends with them all) and Elrond really, terribly, greatly wishes he didn't have to watch them being like that. Ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Elrond Knows (Kind Of)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mozzarella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozzarella/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elrond is more than aware of the little... flings going on about Rivendell as the dwarfs stay over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seven parts. Elladan and Elrohir/Fíli and Kíli (totes illegal to break either of those pairs up here), Dwalin/Lindir, Erestor/Ori, Arwen and Estel&all the dwarfs friendship, Bifur/Glorfindel, and Bofur/Elrond will be all the pairs. It starts.
> 
> For [this prompt here](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/4373.html?thread=9961493#t9961493):
> 
> "Yes I know I'm insane, but please please please can we have one huge happy Dwarf/Elf love affair in Rivendell, each pair trying to keep it secret, not knowing that the others are getting on this whole interspecies bandwagon real fast? 
> 
> Maybe their stay in Rivendell is extended to a week or so and things happen. Yes. 
> 
> You can add pairings as you please :3 I just really want dwarf/elf relations IN SPADES up in this meme. 
> 
> Thorin/Thranduil also welcome, even if Thranduil's not from Rivendell. Maybe he's visiting? ;D
> 
> BONUS POINTS for Legolas/Gimli years later, worried about revealing the truth to their close friends at Rivendell or the dwarves who were in the company (older now, of course) and then finding out from sheepish elves and dwarves that, well, they aren't the first to get down with their other species counterparts
> 
> DOUBLE BONUS POINTS for individual stories for each pair (or foursome for the brothers??? but you can divide them into pairs if you like). Even if it's sort of a "five times" type fic or a snippet for each pairing, I'd be incredibly happy. 
> 
> It doesn't even have to be sexual ;) In fact, fluff and general charm among interested dwarf and elf parties would be GREAT."

Elrond is more than aware of the little... flings going on about Rivendell as the dwarfs stay over. He shares a chuckle or two with Gandalf over it. He notices how much time Elladan and Elrohir spend with Fíli and Kíli, how Lindir and Dwalin seem to share a contempt for each other but linger in their arguments, Ori and Erestor chatting about the stubborn nature of their leaders (Elrond may or may not have dyed Erestor's underclothes pink for that slight), and how Arwen seems intent on befriending _all_ the dwarfs. He also noted Glorfindel's odd attachment to Bifur and how they seemed companionable in a way that he'd never seen the rehoused Firstborn before.

He just didn't expect for it to be such a headache. Or for him to find someone in that ragtag group as well. He silently and adamantly asked Celebrian for forgiveness. But he knew she'd have laughed and told him so long as his heart belonged to her. And that may ease his sorrow at his errant emotions except he sees so much of his wife within the dwarf (sans the dwarf being _male_ ).

A sigh, fingers twitching, as he considered talking to the happy fellow before he turned his attention to Arwen instead. She'd convinced him, somehow, to actually add meat to their table. Ori had seemed ecstatic and that, more than anything, made him feel guilt so sharp he felt a physical ache. Because he was bookish and sweet and he had pouted and it was like his children _all over again_.

He frowned at Arwen and Bilbo dancing, remembering his daughter merrily learning the hobbit dance from one Belladonna Took. Finding out the hobbit in their midst was her only son had endeared him immediately to his daughter. The dwarfs were playing music, though some seemed reluctant, and the ones that weren't were working to learn the dance as well.


	2. Sweet, Sweet Double One [E/E/F/K]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fíli and Kíli have found their one in the twins Elladan and Elrohir. Also no one dies.

The first relationship to blossom is Elladan and Fíli's. And with theirs, of course Elrohir and Kíli's. And then a combination. It made Elrond's head spin and a scowl come to his face. His sons and Thorin's nephews were shockingly alike. Unable to separate two and then the four. What was worse was their pranking.

He was the victim of one such prank, waking up with ink all about his face that _would not come off_. But he had laughed, grabbed his sons by the ears where they'd sat with their new friends, and set them to cleaning the bathing rooms. Thorin, when he figured out that Elrond was the victim of his nephews' pranks as well, had Elrond assign them something foul.

He had them cleaning the stables for half the day.

But he couldn't deny his children happiness and those two were just barely into adulthood. Later in the day, after Ori had given him ink removal lotion, he saw them trying to sneak by. With a small sigh, he had Arwen distract the Company and many elves with Estel and Bilbo by asking to learn a new dance. Elrond ignored the happy smiles that his twins granted him as they tugged their shorter companions away. Within a day they'd found a pair that might make them Fade.

It hurt him, as a father, to know that his children might cease solely for a pair. But he had the gift of foresight and had seen, as he is prone to, the worst solution. Fíli and Kíli die on the battlefield, Elladan and Elrohir Fade, and he's left with people broken in sorrow. He's determined for this not to happen. His fingers itch as he considers it. He won't hold them back from leaving, not even a bit, but he'll make them think he will.

They'll be there to stop the death of the two dwarf princes if it's the last thing he does as a father. He refuses to watch them Fade. But for the moment, he merely chuckles and smiles at the dance the hobbit is teaching Arwen. He doesn't expect to be tugged into the circle or for Arwen to tug him even further to learn the movements. But if he laughed and agreed, no one really mentioned how easily he fell to her whims. He briefly cast a glance up at the sky, knowing his father would be smiling down at him if he could.

On another note, dancing with hobbits is difficult and has too many steps.

"Why, Father, one might think you're graceless!" Elladan and Elrohir came up beside him after he retired from the dancing because it was, no. Still, he raised an eyebrow and switched, conveniently, to Quenya. He thanked his father and the fellow stars that the wizard was elsewhere.

" _I've the grace of a warrior, not a dancer. That was your mother's skill, not mine._ " They nodded, of course, fondly remembering their mother and ignoring the ache that always hit them when they thought of what drove her to the Shores. They watch as Arwen moves with all the grace her mother was known for and smile. And if he shoved them forward when Thorin shoved his nephews, well, the two leaders of their peoples didn't mention it later.

The four switched with each other smoothly, much to the delight of Arwen and Bilbo, the pair clapping and laughing as they moved, step by step. He laughed and clapped with the group, noting Thorin sliding in beside him with a huff. The lore master looked down at him, eyebrow raised.

They moved away a bit, watched their family happy and dancing before turning and discussing things.

"If Fíli and Kíli die, Elladan and Elrohir shall Fade," this said by the dwarf king, blue eyes staring hard at the four. There was a fondness to his stance, one that spoke of a deep affection. He nodded, face reflecting the grim thought. "Your twins... are my nephews' One." Elrond couldn't help but laugh at that, covering his mouth at the look the dwarf shot him. But really, so many felt Elladan and Elrohir were able to be separate.

"My twins are two halves of a whole being. Similar to your nephews, I would think." Thorin smirked, nodding along. The humor wasn't so bad. It was rarely just one of them. "Many try and separate them, even in words it seems wrong. They've always called themselves Elladan and Elrohir, never separate." And elves had such a sense for these things, knew better than most how their souls were formed. Should they go to the Shores, he was sure it would be together and now he knew it would be Elladan and Elrohir with Fíli and Kíli. One group, four names.

"Fíli an Kíli are the same. And now it's Elladan and Elrohir with Fíli and Kíli." And Elrond couldn't help the laugh then, because he'd _just_ thought that exact thing.

The only thing he regretted, later, was telling his children they were able to let the dwarf pair into their lives. And not explaining that did _not mean_ into the pair's bedroom. Because the day after the dancing and merriment, Elrond was slow and groggy, barely noticing he was about to bite something he likely shouldn't have. He didn't notice it was Bofur taking the thing away (it was a flower from a vase, he found out), just that his revenge had worked fabulously.

All four of them screamed and ran into the room the odd group had settled in and he smirked. Their hair was such a lovely shade of pink. When they turned their attention to him, his smirk had been replaced with a serene smile. They sputtered and his twins were already whining at him to _fix their hair_ and his smile slowly returned to a smirk.

"Perhaps if I weren't so tired I might do as such, but alas, I've lost a fair number of sleeping hours," he said, noting with satisfaction their flushing. Many of the dwarfs looked confused, but Thorin had to cover his face and his shoulders were shaking with barely restrained laughter. He'd found the dwarf's mistrust of elves stemmed from Thingol and not the rumor that Thranduil arrived at Smaug's desolation of Erebor and turned away.

But they settled, passed food between each other and grumbled in Elrond's general direction. His children knew how much of a prankster he had been as a child, knew he could get back at them in equal measure. Magic aside, he could just as easily do practical jokes and pranks. But magic was better. He chatted amiably with Arwen, Bilbo, and Gandalf through the meal, Sindarin floating amongst the Common.

Later, when his children gave their loves one final embrace, he turned his gaze away, contemplated the future with a grim smile. The dwarfs took off before dawn, warned by Elrond, Lindir, Elladan and Elrohir, Glorfindel, Arwen and Estel, Gandalf, and Erestor to do so. But his people would not move until he said to, Lord of Rivendell or no, they respected him as a person. And to see his sons so happy warmed them all.

They were on the ride over when they encountered orcs. It was quick work to kill them but it spoke to the urgency. Thranduil's elves were fighting to protect the dwarfs and hobbit, Gandalf shouting for Bilbo. But Elrond's attention was on his twins, watching them drive their mounts straight for the orcs surrounding Fíli and Kíli, taking them on with swords flashing and yells on their lips.

Even with the dwarfs from Dain's forces, the Eagles, and Beorn's skinchangers, it was Elrond's riders that truly turned the tide. Because the people of Rivendell would never allow their lord's sons Fade so long as they could help it. Orcs and wargs fell to vicious elf blades, blood spilling to the battlefield in large quantities and a group of small elf number protecting specific dwarfs. Elrond watched Elladan and Elrohir take hits meant for Fíli and Kíli, felt his heart lurch.

Thranduil at his side was the only thing that stopped him. Antagonistic as he could be with the blond elf, none of their people would suffer someone's child dying where they could help. The taller and more blood thirsty elf had charged forward, slamming through foes and even ripping orc heads from bodies.

When the battle was over, Elrond was happy to see his sons, hurt as they were, alive and embracing their loves with a tight embrace that shocked him with its intensity. But he smiled, nodding to the other elven leader and clasping his hand to Thorin's shoulder. The dwarf was shaking his head, fondness in his expression.

The twins were murmuring something to the dwarfs in their hold, faces pinched in both worry and pain. No, he couldn't let them die, he'd seen it but his children were _not_ going to Fade. And when the white ships came, they'd take the pair with them to the Shores. Old as they would be, he was sure happiness would be abound with the pair.

Okay, so maybe not complete happiness because he did not need to see them kissing like that.

Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably going to write something for each of these parts separately! But this is mostly from Elrond's POV because Elrond is smart like that. Each of these spans from Rivendell to the BoFA and is a happy end because fuck you Tolkien. Aside from that! He is scarred. For life.


	3. You're Dumb and Bald (But No One Kills You Except Me) [D/L]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They don't have your standard loving relationship. But whatever.

Dwalin, Elrond finds, thinks he's much more discreet than his sons or the two dwarfs they're cavorting with. He sneaks glances at Lindir in ways that are very well hidden. To most. But Elrond used to give secret glances to Celebrian when Celeborn and Galadriel would look away. He knows the way he'll quirk his lips down. They do _not_ have a good relationship. Or rather, they do but it's not built on affection but rather animosity.

Which he supposes suits Dwalin and Lindir just fine. Lindir likes music and songs but thrives in the hunt and battle, as most elves do. Dwalin lives for the battle but appreciates a good song. But he really doesn't quite like to think of the idea of them in a pair. Nowhere near as bad as the idea of his children... doing things. That were best not even mentioned.

He just wished he didn't have the misfortune to come across them when the dwarf has Lindir pinned against the nearest surface. Sometimes he's lucky and they're still clothed but most of the time he finds himself retreating quickly to the library and visibly paler. Erestor has learned not to ask why he gets so pale or shaky, more amused over his friend's expression than he should be.

Eventually, as he's sitting with Balin, he finds he can't quite ignore what is going on. Of course the old dwarf is well aware of the thing his brother and Lindir have. He's not so aware of the twins and the Durin young ones. But he knows of Dwalin and Lindir, Elrond knows he knows because they had both been looking for their respective comrade and heard the same thing.

"Ye know, I think it'd be better if it weren't for them thinking they're discreet," the old dwarf said, puffing on his pipe in amusement. The elf nodded, dutifully ignoring the fact that Dwalin had just left after his friend. "You've the power of foresight, do you see them ever wanting another like this?" Elrond cast a sharp look at him, eyebrow raised.

He'd wondered, truly, if it would change or anything but then, Lindir's personality bound him to an antagonistic relationship. Even if affection was in it, he was sure there would always be a fair bit more anger and mistrust. So the dwarf was perfect for him, really, because they could be angry and rude to each other and the other wouldn't take it the wrong way. Because it was the elf's nature to be a brat.

Still... didn't change how little he appreciated the fact that they were doing things in public places. And thought no one knew. But Balin knew his brother too well and Elrond had practically raised Lindir with his twins. "I think what may be worse, Master Balin, is that they don't think we know them well enough." The white haired dwarf nodded, head bobbing in agreement. "As for that, we'll just have to see," because he knew they wouldn't. Dwalin had found his One in Lindir and Lindir was so attached to the burly dwarf he had composed _songs_ about him.

"Heard a song by yer Lindir this morning. Something about-"

"Bald and stupid fools who think their strength is impressive?" It earned a bark of laughter, the pair chuckling and managing to forget what their respective family was doing.

The Battle of Five Armies, as Lindir dubbed it (and no, why did it have to stick, Valar damn you Lindir), was eventful. His twins driving into the group of foes with such ferocity that he missed his minstrel practically flying through orc, goblin, and warg alike. His skill was words and music but with knives he was deadly. Elrond had to watch as he struck down a pair attacking Thorin that Dwalin couldn't quite reach. Lindir had explained it so simply to him. _No one kills him but me,_ he had said, _and, no offense Lord Elrond, but I am not yet quite done with him_. Thranduil's child, Legolas, plucked a few approaching foes off but for the most part, Lindir worked with a vicious intent that would shock most peace loving folk.

Elves aren't peaceful, not in the least, but there was something feral about how the minstrel went about slicing down enemies. He hadn't needed to look into the future to know how devoted to Dwalin living a long and healthy life his friend was. And he worked with such a single-minded efficiency that the only thing more brutal was Thranduil.

And when it was over, as Elladan and Elrohir embraced Fíli and Kíli, Lindir tugged Dwalin to his feet and was pulled into a kiss. The lore master would swear until the end of time that he did not tighten his hand on his sword so tightly it bent at the hilt. He really wished them all the happiness ever.

Just... less happiness in public, please, for his poor, poor eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe this should be renamed _Why Must You Hurt Elrond In This Way_. Poor Elrond, seeing things he don't want to see ever. Next up! Erestor/Ori. Also, Lindir's song is essentially a song saying Dwalin's a big old dumb and what's he gonna do about the song, huh? ~~We all know what happens.~~
> 
> Note, the song goes:  
> "Your ego's grating on my nerves,  
> You get much more than you deserve.  
> You're strong and brave, yes this is true,  
> But no one is as dumb as you."


	4. Romance in the Library (And Sweet Nothings) [E/O]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so it might be kind of Elrond's fault that Erestor and Ori met and such.

Elrond is the one who introduces Ori to Erestor. He's relatively certain Dori and Nori therefore blame him for the relationship that comes from it. It's really not his fault. He was literally incapable of denying the young scribe anything. He couldn't even continue the completely vegetarian joke he'd played on the dwarves. The young dwarf had looked so dejected at the thought of eating greens that he'd had to bring in meats.

And then he had to endure Erestor laughing at him. It was all right because Ori had lit up bright and taken to eating every single meat he could find on the table. His friend had retreated to the library, just missing the annoyed look on his lord's face. Were the elf anyone else he might have taken extreme offense but the librarian could be more grumpy than Thorin!

That aside, he barely had time to stop Lindir from singing something ridiculously offensive while still keeping his children out of mischief. Of course, he seemed perfectly content with the situation but the ones he was stopping from such and such of an act threw knowing glances his way.

So, when the dwarves were settling down and his daughter asked Ori what he was writing, it hadn't occurred to him in anyway that the young scribe may be unable to handle Erestor's poor attitude towards visitors in Elrond's library.

(This is a point of contention for as long as he knows the elf who claims the library is his and not the lore master's.)

(Actually, it is Elrond's library but his librarian is like a dragon with a hoard with it.)

Either way, he ended up escorting young Ori to the library, warning him lightly that Erestor is more like Thorin and a wet cat mixture. The young dwarf had laughed, nodding, because his oldest brother could be like that. He really should have known, especially with how the dwarf was knitting on the walk. The lore master had to carry balls of yarn and watch in wonder at what he was making.

Apparently, he felt that the best way to win someone over was to make them knitted wares. The scarf was coming along quickly, much more quickly than Elrond had ever seen something weaved. In the end, he left Erestor with the yarn and left to the youth humming a soft tune and talking with the librarian on the finer points of history between Elves and Dwarves.

The second to last day of their stay ended up with Dori and Nori hunting him down and blaming him for the loving glances Ori would cast to... oh. With a quick smile, he slid away and quickly to the library. When he opened the door, he was greeted with the young dwarf talking softly in Sindarin to his friend. But he barely had time, so he just... ushered them off, handing Ori the hair clasp his wife had made Erestor when she decided he needed cheering up.

And when the pair of Ri Brothers appeared, he smiled grimly, shaking his head and saying he hadn't a clue where they'd gone. And that he'd stowed the clip in the desk. The things he did for his family's happiness sometimes astounded him. After they left, he gave a nod in the direction he knew they were, completely ignoring the fact that they were likely being sickeningly sweet to each other.

Has he mentioned lately how much he hates his family's love of public affection? Because he's relatively certain they're all out to get them.

(The next day, Erestor found all his underclothes dyed bright pink. He was going for a reddish color but he couldn't deny how hilarious it was.)

Erestor had gifted him such a meaningful object. It's why it surprised him that when they went to assist the Company the elf didn't come to arms. Something about Arwen needing a second and, besides, he had a feeling Ori wouldn't die. And he was right. Like all dwarves, he fought with a single-minded purpose. He was scratched up, unkempt, and Elrond was sure when he came across him that he was missing a couple braids. But he caught the lore master's eyes, smiled and returned to what he did.

He was far too young, Elrond felt, to be fighting. Similar to Fíli and Kíli. There was so much more he could be than just another fighter. Obviously, Erestor had seen the same. It was this grim determination that led him to charging two of his people to _constantly_ be on his guard. Protect him as they might Erestor himself. For what was a One if not an extension of Self?

At battle's end, Elrond saw Ori adjust the clip Erestor had bestowed on him in his hair, saw his brothers fuss and grumble over it. Though Nori seemed amused. The letter he passed to the young scribe was likely tooth rotting in its sweetness and he hoped to never, ever again have his friend pester him for Sindarin words in rhyming scheme. Lindir would have laughed at him and it fell to Elrond, of all people, to help him find the right words.

Yes, happy day. They'd all lived. And somehow, he knew he was going to have to introduce his mother-in-law to the Company sooner than later. With that in mind, he carefully planned to make sure Ori was the first she spoke to. Because no one could resist those expressions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to know what the poem says it's essentially the quintessential love poems. Adoring the hair, eyes, everything. Comparing him to flowers and things. No, really, it is so sappy it makes Elrond's ears bleed.
> 
> Also, no, Galadriel, you cannot resist the Ori face.
> 
> EDIT: I OOPSIED


	5. Let's Be Friends (Yes, Even You King Grumpy) [A+E&Company]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin is apparently King Grumpy and why do you all like hobbits?

Estel, darling as he was, had dubbed Thorin as King Grumpy. This had earned a chorus of laughter from his family as they discussed their guests. The name, unfortunately, had stuck to Arwen's mind easily and she was tittering on about it endlessly. So, they talked, mostly on how to befriend the dwarves. Which was amusing and slightly frightening all at once. They had decided, however, that it was best to go through the youngest three, the cheery one, and the hobbit.

“Mister Baggins, might I ask for a song of your people's? It's been quite a time since we last met a hobbit. A Took, I believe.” They watched him light up at that, standing and tugging Bofur along as well. The dwarf was ready with his flute (he apparently missed his clarinet dearly but didn't feel comfortable bringing it along) and started up a jaunty tune. Lindir joined soon after and many other elves began to clap to the beat.

It was a cheery thing and as Bilbo and Lindir sang together (how Lindir could understand what was next in line was beyond the Company), Arwen dragged some of the Company into a dance. Estel pranced about her feet, twirling in time with her and the younger dwarves. She'd tried, without success, to pull King Grumpy into the dance and only managed to pull her father into the mix. It was obvious he was uncomfortable but it helped the older dwarves into the circle of dancing it seemed.

Arwen and Estel were happy as could be with the dancing, that much was sure when Elrond walked away from Thorin's side. He worried, slightly, for the future. Estel, if the main line played out, would be devastated. His daughter would persevere as was her nature but she would be crushed to see them go.

The entire time the elves were entertaining the dwarves and hobbit, he watched, in thinly veiled amusement, as they came out of their shells, the lot of them. When the group prepared to leave, he caught his daughter tuck a simple handkerchief into Bilbo's hand, smile firmly in place. And watching his face light up, the small fabric held gently in soft fingers, Elrond nearly cursed himself for not recognizing the hobbit woman in the burglar.

As the day for them to leave approached, Arwen was often seen reading books with hobbit script, seen wearing colors a fair hobbit lad wore about the halls, and grinned as Lindir sang her hobbit songs. She tucked a note to the group as a whole into the slips of his armor and waved him off with a grin and bounce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... I THOUGHT I HAD POSTED THIS ONE. I AM SO SORRY.


	6. Forever Grateful (One of Them is Really Old)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glorfindel has seen many things.

Glorfindel was old. No, that wasn't accurate, he was ancient. He'd seen the world turn so many times and so long he worried over whether he'd be able to leave again. His memory of his death, of burning and scorching pain, was as vivid as anything. He remembered the dwarf wars that had happened after his return, worried over how these people would handle so much death. He saw petty wars and great ones, greed and altruism, men and elves, hobbits and dwarves, ents and orcs, goblins and wizards. He saw them all and saw them turn through sorrow and pain, through happiness and love.

He remembered a young dwarf boy, ratty hair, a love of greens that most dwarves laughed at, how he'd come up to him with a small and odd looking toy he'd soon realized was a Balrog, the one he fought. He'd said something wise that most children would not say and had left him to wonder at the amazing child. He kept in touch with the town he stayed in until they left and worried over the child with such insight into things that it bordered on foresight.

The elf could remember Thranduil's birth, the light of Oropher's smile as he greeted his child. The birth of Elrond and Elros, the choice they both made to embrace one half of their ancestry. He watched Thranduil and Elrond squabble over fights and how they would both stop and say something with startling clarity that it showed their ability to _see_ into the future.

He watched these children grow and grow, one becoming a lore master, the other a king. Both kind leaders but one more bitter than the other.

He wondered what he could have done to help them.

Then came the arrival of a group of fifteen to the valley of Imladris. And in that time he came to recognize one of them. The dwarf regarded him with wide eyes, gesturing widely and without pause at him. And of course he could only respond and shift a proper setting of greens onto the odd dwarf's plate. He grinned, cheerful, not noting the unpleasant scowl his king wore.

Glorfindel's eyes had followed him in the time they were there and finally he had confronted their fool king with a scowl that would cow Morgoth (it certainly worked on certain oversized elf brats) but was silent. How did he approach this?

"You are a fool. I was told once I would meet a great fool. That if I spoke once I might prevent the worst end. You are the greatest fool.” He turned, intent on seeking the dwarf he caught himself following. But then stopped, not turning as he addressed the great king.

"Do not think yourself better than anyone. It makes you cease to strive to better yourself.” He met Elrond as he turned, nodding to the lore master and walking along. Soon, he found himself at the place where the dwarf whittled at wood. He settled beside him, procuring his figurine, always kept with him through all these years.

Bifur gestured, wildly, at him. It wasn't as good as he could make. Give it back, he could remake it. It's so old, why did he still have it? But Glorfindel smiled, tucking it away and resting comfortably beside the boy who had once spoken to him with words beyond his years.

He would help, if he could, but something held him.

He was sure it would work well in the end. In the end of it, where he would watch over Arwen as well as Bifur were he able. The dwarf understood, he always would, and for that, Glorfindel was forever grateful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Elrond's view. Glorfindel view is confusing to write it.


End file.
